Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 3 - The Kratts' Memory Book
by Taismo-89
Summary: During a dayoff, the crew find the Kratt bros' memory book. Reading it, they learn about the brothers' first adventures and remember how the Wild Kratts first met. But Zach has plans for that memory book…


It was a normal day on the Tortuga HQ. The crew was cleaning the whole place. Jimmy coughed some times due to the dust on the Garage Invention.

"*cough*You know…*cough* i could think abouts lots of things for me to do in this dayoff…*cough* but cleaning the HQ was not on my list!"

"So what was on your list?" Mina asked. "Snoozing?"

"How did you knew it?" Jimmy said, surprised. The Kratt bros laughed.

"Come on, JZ. It won't take that long." Aviva said. Suddenly, she tripped on a bucket, throwing a box on the bros' direction. Mina saw that and stopped the box with a forcefield. A book on it hit Martin's head. Once he saw what hitted him, he became surprised.

"Wow…look, Chris!" A book with a red cover, and with a picture of Martin and Chris as kids on the front, was on his hands. "The Kratts' Memory Book!"

"The Kratt what now?" Koki asked.

"The Kratts' Memory Book, Koki." Martin explained, as he opened the book. "Here in these pages, we wrote about our first adventures."

"Wow. It should be on a museum." Aviva said.

"When did you start writing it?" Mina asked.

"I started writing on the memory book…when Chris was born." Martin said, looking at his bro.

"Really? You never told me this before." The Kratt in green said.

"I wanna hear it." Mina said. "Me too!" Aviva said. "Me three!" Koki chuckled.

"Ok." Martin agreed. "Let's see…"

_"July 19. Finally i decided to write on this diary my father gave me._

_Mommy was taken to the hospital some days ago. I didn't knew what was going on. Daddy told me that everything was gonna be just fine. My sisters are as nervous as i am._

A little blonde boy in blue was walking around the room. A pair of twins was looking at the window. Suddenly, he heard a car.

"They're here!" Christine shouted. He and his sisters ran down the stairs to see their parents. Their mother was holding something on her arms and their father was bringing lots of…baby things? Wait! That meant…

"Martin? Girls?" Ms. Kratt asked. He entered the room. "Meet your little brother." A brown-haired baby was wrapped around some green blankets.

Martin's eyes glowed in amazement. "Aww…he's so cute." Susan said, while Christine squeed. The baby slowly opened his eyes. They were hazel.

"Can i hold him?" Martin asked. His mother nodded in aprovement, and Martin carefully held the baby in his arms.

"What's his name?" Martin asked.

"That's what we want you to choose." Mr. Kratt said.

"Really?" The boy in blue asked. He looked at his little bro, than he climbed on the bed. "Hmm…do you think he'll like…"Christopher"?"

The baby giggled. "He smiled! I think he liked the name."

"Christopher Frederic Jacob Kratt. I like it too, Martin." His mother said. The twins agreed.

"Hi, Chris. I'm your big brother Martin. We're gonna be the bestest friends forever!" The baby giggled to Martin, and grabbed his big bro's nose. "Ow!*giggle*"

The Kratts laughed as little Chris kept honking his big brother's nose."

The crew laughed at the story. Chris admired a picture of him as a baby, with Martin. "Aww…i was so cute…hmm…we haven't saw much of Christine and Susan like we used to…"

"Yeah, Believe it or not, before you were born, i wasn't the luckiest boy in the world." Martin remembered.

"Really?" Jimmy Z asked. "Why not?"

"*sighs* I suffered bullying as a kid."

"What?! You?" Chris asked, surprised. "But didn't the girls helped you?"

"Nah…when you still was a baby, they moved away to live with our father in the city. Since they left our home, i've been suffering bullying, especially from Zach. Remember that he grew up in our neighborhood? Even before you were born, he was leading a crew of older kids to bully me. But this ended when you came…

_September 23th._

_Life with Chris is greater than ever. My little brother is really funny. I only wished our sisters were here with us…_

Martin was playing with Chris, making funny faces to make him laugh. Suddenly, Zach apeeared on the window.

"Oh, look at this! Baby-waby-Martin is playing babysitter!" He laughed.

Martin felt bad about that. He was about to put his brother on the floor, when suddenly, he felt a grip on his shirt. Chris looked at him, giggling.

The Kratt in blue smiled back. Suddenly, he didn't felt alone anymore. Holding his baby brother on his arms, Martin turned to the window and closed it, leaving Zach outside.

"Hey, don't you ignore me! Do you know who i am?!" Zach tried to call Martin's attention.

Martin looked at his little brother, who was looking at him, with a little smile. He looked at the window, then he knew he needed to do something that he should have done a long time ago.

"Mom? We need to talk."

_Finally, i feel that i have someone who like me the way i am, besides Mom and Dad._

In the next morning, Martin looked at the window and saw Zach polishing his building. The boy in black looked back at him.

"You'll pay for this, you rat!" He said, and went back to polishing.

"It's Kratt." Martin said, looking at Chris. Then, he thought for a moment. "Hmm…Wild Kratts. It's Wild Kratts for you, Zach."

Chris giggled and grabbed his nose again, making both of them laugh."

Chris was amazed. "I…gave you your confidence back?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for your smile, maybe i wouldn't feel strong enough to face Zach and tell Mom about his bullying. If wasn't for you…maybe i wouldn't be me." Martin blushed a little by telling that.

"Awww…" The crew said, after hearing that. Mina giggled.

"Is this a frog?" Mina asked, pointing to a picture.

"Yes. And this frog was one of our first animal friends. At that point, Chris was, like, 5 years old…

_"February 15th._

_Today it was Chris's first day on school. We had a blast during summertime, most of the days visiting the zoo. But what happened today made us decide exactly what we wanted to do._

Martin and Chris ran to the park, after having a cool day at school. They just couldn't wait to see the frogs in the pond.

Once they reached the lake, they got shocked: it was empty. No frogs.

Chris was disappointed. "Do you think they left the park?"

"No, Chris. They wouldn't leave the pond like this. There's no other place with enough water for them to lay their eggs."

Suddenly, Martin saw a piece of paper on the floor. When he grabbed it, he saw a drawing of a robot with a frog inside of it.

"Wait a minute…i recognize this drawing!" Martin said. "And i know why the frogs disappeared!" He showed Chris the drawing, and he understood what was happening.

—-

*flashback on "Tazzy Chris"*

Zach cried for his broken robot, while Martin and Chris took the frogs back to the lake.

"This will teach him not to mess with wild animals!" Martin said.

"They deserve to "live free and in the wild"!" Chris cheered.

"Wow…you kinda sound like…a creature adventurer!" Martin observed.

"Yeah…like a creature adventurer! Like the ones we saw on TV!" Chris said.

"You know what, bro? That's what i wanna be when i grow up: A creature adventurer! I wanna travel around the world and save all the animals in the planet!"

"Me too!" _"_

"There were others?" Mina asked.

"Sure, Mina. We inspired ourselves on some of the most amazing creature adventurers ever!" Martin explained.

"For example…Me and Martin were huge fans of Jacques Costeau." Chris said. "I mean, this guy did awesome things in his adventurer life. If only in all this time, we could have a chance of meeting him…"

What the team didn't knew is that secretly, a Zachbot was spying on the team. While he was observing it, Zach could see everything the Wild Kratts were doing.

"Remembering that time when you made a fool out of me, huh, Wild Rats? Maybe if i erased your memories forever, you wouldn't bother me anymore!" This gave the robotic syn-ventor an idea. "Hmm…"

The crew was enjoying more and more the stories in the Kratts' Memory Book.

"Wow! Is that you, Chris?" Jimmy pointed to a picture of Chris with three baby ducks playing in a little pool.

"Yes…this was one of my first creature rescues…it was in a weekend. I took home these three baby ducklings and took care of them and splashed around in the kiddie pool with them. That was exciting."

"There is a lot of pictures of you guys." Mina observed.

"Yeah…but some of our adventure were never written here. What can i say? Sometimes, i totally forgot about the book." Martin admitted.

Aviva saw one of the pictures in the book.

"It's Thornsley here?" She pointed out to a baby elephant.

"*laugh* No, Aviva. That's Toothbrush." Chris explained.

"Toothbrush? Man, you guys give animals the most strangest names!" Koki said.

"Is that a lemur?" Jimmy asked. He pointed out to a lemur on Martin's shoulder.

"Yes! That's Zoboomafoo!" Martin said. "One of our greatest animal friends ever! you wouldn't believe it if you haven't saw Luna…but before her, Zoboo was the first animal we met that could speak our language!"

"Wow!" Luna said, entering the room and landing on the desk. The owl observed the picture."That explains it why you weren't surprised about me talking. And i think i saw this lemur somewhere while i was traveling around the world."

Chris sighed. "Zoboo here gave us amazing adventures…*flashback*

_We met him when we were starting our creature adventurer carrers. Oh, those were the days…_"

_"We were exploring the forest, when suddenly…we saw a lemur. Really far away from home._

_He saw us too. Once he jumped to the forest, we followed him. Where he was going, we didn't knew…all we could saw was lots of animals running in the same direction._

_He guided us to a very special place…the Animal Junction._

_A house built in the middle of the woods…with food and water, and even lairs for all kinds of creatures._

"Mangatsika! You really followed me!" The brothers heard a voice. They looked up to see the lemur. "Hi! I'm Zoboomafoo!"

They were surprised. A lemur…talking?

The lemur jumped on their direction. "I can't believe my mind! The lady was right: Someday humans would come to Animal Junction! Oh, by the way, i still don't know your names." *end of flashback*"

The crew laughed as they looked at more pictures of Zoboo.

"We were visited sometimes by the Animal Helpers. They would be, like, the first Wild Kratt Kids." Martin explained, showing Koki a picture of Jackie and Amy.

"But, one day, we decided to leave that place." Chris said, with a sad tone. "We didn't wanted to, but we needed to return home…*flashback*"

_We left the place for the Animal Helpers' leaders, Jackie and Amy. They promised us that nothing was going to happen to Zoboo and our friends. *end of flashback*_"

Martin wiped his eyes. "Saddest day of my life…We never saw Zoboo again after this. Neither the girls."

"Wow…that's sad." Aviva said, trying to comfort the boys.

"Someday we'll see them again." Chris said, thinking about the girls and Zoboo. "I hope…"

—-

Zach observed them reading the memory book. "If i had that book, those pesky Wild Rats would do anything to have it back!" He chcuckled. "Zachbots, move on!"

The Zachbot moved the chair Zach was sitting, making him fall. "Not the chair, idiot! Let's get out of here!" Immediatly, the plane went to the place where the Tortuga were.

The crew kept reading the book and seeing all the wonderful pictures on it.

"Wow, you guys passed through lots of things…" Mina observed as she saw the pictures on the books. Suddenly, she noticed…a picture of the group?

"Wow…are those…"

"Yes, Mina. The Tortuga Crew." Chris explained. "We wrote some things about them too."

"And i still can remember the day we met…" Martin said as he pointed out to a page.

_"December 15th._

_During a walk around our hometown, we were lucky to meet again one of our best friends from school: Aviva._

_She looked really different, but somehow we recognized her. Maybe because she always wears something yellow or purple._

"Well, look who's here…Martin and Chris Kratt!" Aviva ran to embrace them. "I read about your recent adventures, and i just couldn't believe it! You guys did stuff that not even that Nick Baker dude would do."

"Oh, let's not take that far, Aviva!" Chris corrected her. "We did a lot of things in our trips, but surely Nick Baker did better."

"Well, i'm glad you guys came back. I've learned lots of stuff in Science Camp." Aviva remembered. "I even improved myself in technology and robotic. Recently, i've been working really hard. I finished one of my greatest inventions ever: The Creature Power Suits."

"Wow…" Martin and Chris observed the plans, admired.

"I'll tell you later how they work. Currently, i'm stuck with a spaceship prototype. I still haven't gave the project a name." She showed them the plans.

"It looks like a turtle." Martin observed.

"Turtle…terrapin…_Tortuga_!" Aviva loved the idea."Project Tortuga!"

_ January 2th._

_Start of a brand new year, and of a brand new adventure._

_We were lucky of meeting some of Aviva's friends: Koki, a really clever girl and a computer whiz, and Jimmy Z. Why Z? We never knew. All we knew is that they helped us in our little plan._

_After long days of teamwork, the Tortuga HQ was done. During all that, we decided to use it for our new adventures. Also, we invited some kids to join us._

"And for this day forward, we are a team. The Wild Kratts Team!" Martin cheered. They high-fived and entered the Tortuga, ready to give it a test drive. "Next stop, Baffin Island!"

The HQ flew away from the park. Martin and Chris gave one last look to their city. It was the beginning of a new adventure."

"*sigh* I still remember this day…" Aviva sighed. "Such a long time…"

Martin and Chris smiled to a picture of the book: the first picture of the Wild Kratts.

"This leaded us to our first adventure. There's where we met Pobie." Martin remebered. "And where we end up finding Zach."

_*flashback with scenes from Polar Bears Don't Dance (this time, animated in the current Wild Kratts style)*_

"That was a tough adventure." Chris laughed. "And Aviva never succeded in fixing the malfunction in my Creature Power Suit. So, she made another one."

"Amazing…" Mina said, observing the previous Creature Power Suit, still stuck in the walrus powers.

"But i'm getting close on fixing it. Once i done it, you can have it for yourself, Mina." Aviva said.

"Really? That would be awesome!" The hybrid (half nymph, half human) cheered.

Later that night, Zach spied through the screen. The Tortuga's lights were off. Probably, the team was sleeping.

"Great!" Zach rubbed his hands. "Time to steal that silly book!"

What Zach didn't knew is that Chris, Martin and Mina were still awake.

"After that adventure, Mina, besides that second Creature Power Suit, she improved the Creaturepods." Chris pointed to a picture of the Creaturepods. "And after this…"

Martin turned the page. "Blank?" He noticed. "Oh, yeah…i stopped writing on the Memory Book once the Creaturepods were done. After this, i forgot about him."

"Wow…it really has been a long time." Chris noticed. Then, he looked down to see Mina with her hand around her ear.

"I'm hearing something strange outside." The hybrid said. The Kratt bros looked through the window.

"I recognize this sound…Zachbots!" Mina said. "I still remember when Zach attacked the temple."

"I can't see a thing…" Martin said. "We need our lanterns."

"They're on the Garage. And the place is full of new lasers and alarms…" Chris said. "We'll never be able to get them."

"But i know what you can use." Mina said. She showed them their Nature Power Necklaces. "I just saw them into one of the boxes we got out of the Garage during cleanup. They must have fell there by accident."

"What a fortunate accident." Chris said.

…

The Zachbots opened a hole on the HQ with its lasers, so Zach could enter. What they didn't suspect at all was of the plant following them.

"Okay, Zachbots. Ms. Smarty-Pants turned on the alarms. So no messing things up!" Zach said, while his Zachbots . What he didn't noticed was the water trail on the way. He slipped on it and fell on the Garage Invention with his Zachbots, activating the alarms.

"Hello, Zachary." Aviva said, turning on the lights. Zach was startled. "I'm glad Mina has super-hearing, so she could hear when your robots were coming."

Chris touched his green Nature Power Necklace, and pointed out to the Zachbots. The plant that was following them wrapped itself around the robots and lift them off.

Martin touched his blue necklace, and threw a water beam at the robots, short-circuiting them. "Looks like you forgot to make these ones here water-proof."

"Maybe the Zachbots won't reach their objective…but the robotic arm will!" Zach laughed, and pressing a button on his controller, his backpack opened, revealing his own robotic arm. It was similar to a Zachbot arm.

"Robotic arm?! You stole another of my inventions?!" Aviva said, enraged.

"Correction…i improved it!" Zach said. "Now, i can grab this silly book and get out of here!"

"The memory book?" Martin asked. "What do you want with it?"

"What else, bro?" Chris said. "Destroy all our precious memories on it! Come on, Zach! Almost destroying the planet wasn't enough for you?!"

"Nothing is enough for Zach Varmitech!" Zach pressed another button, activating his jetpack and flying away from the Tortuga. The Wild Kratts ran after him. Suddenly, Mina noticed some pages falling from the book.

The crew kept following Zach, wherever he went. More and more pages were falling from it, and Mina was grabbing every single one.

Martin and Chris tried their best to reach him, with plant ropes and water beams, but not even this was working. Suddenly, Martin was lucky to hit Zach's jetpack, making him fall on the mud. The book fell on the floor. It was destroyed.

"Oh, no." Chris grabbed the book, crossing his fingers. "Just hope nothing was lost, besides the cover picture." But when he and Martin looked at it…empty?

"Blank pages?" Martin said, confused. "Where are all the memories at it?"

"They're here!" Mina said, floating on their direction. "Looks like you kept this book a long time in the Garage. The pages didn't stop falling from it."

"What?!" Zach looked up. "i made it all this way for nothing?!"

"It looks so, Zach Vermin-tech!" The hybrid said, looking at him. The Wild Kratts chuckled at that mispronunciation.

"Why we never called him this way?" Martin asked Chris.

Zach pressed another button on his controller. The plane came to catch him. "Help! I'm contaminated!" The Zachbots removed him from the mudpool and took him away. "I'll get you next time, you Wild Rats!"

"That's WILD KRATTS!" Martin, Mina and Chris yelled, while the plane flew away.

"Is he always like this?" Mina asked Martin.

"You should see him as a kid."

"Well, even though Zach tried to ruin everything, our memories are safe and sound." Chris said, the next morning. "Living free and with the Wild Kratts." Martin added, chuckling.

"But now, we have to find a safe place for them." Aviva said. "And i know just the thing!" She ran to the box, and grabbed a book out of it.

"It's blank. I never wrote on this diary before. You guys can have it if you want."

"Thanks, Aviva." Chris said, grabbing the book. "Hmm…it's full of blank pages to write on."

"Wait! Idea alert!" Martin said. "Why don't we write on this book all our Wild Kratt adventures?"

"Wow…great idea, bro! After all, the Wild Kratts are also part of our lives." The Kratt in green agreed. "We can make the Kratts' memory book…"

"The Wild Kratts Diary!" The bros said, high-fiving.

One week passed. During that time, the crew wrote on the Wild Kratts Diary all of their adventures, even including the one with Mina.

"Almost finished." Koki said, placing a Wild Kratts symbol on the cover.

"There! The Wild Kratts Diary is done!" They all looked at the book.

"Not yet! Only one thing missing…" Mina thought for a moment, then said. "A picture for the first page!" She placed her new Creaturepod on a corner.

"And we'll be always saving the planet with…" Martin said.

"Creature Power!" They all cheered. At that point the Creaturepod flashed that moment.

A picture of the Wild Kratts…ready for new adventures.


End file.
